2015 UEFA Champions League Final
|- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Date | style="vertical-align:top;"|6 June 2015 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Venue | class="location" style="vertical-align:top;"|Olympiastadion, Berlin |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Man of the Match | class="attendee" style="vertical-align:top;"|Juan Mata (Manchester United) |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Referee | class="attendee" style="vertical-align:top;"|Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |- class="note" ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Attendance | style="vertical-align:top;"|70,442 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align:top;white-space:nowrap;"|Weather | style="vertical-align:top;"|Partly cloudy 26 °C (79 °F) 49% humidity |- | class="noprint" colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|← 2014 2016 → |} The 2015 UEFA Champions League Final was the final match of the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League, the 60th season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 23rd season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. It was played at the Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany, on 6 June 2015, between English side and defending champions Manchester United and Spanish side Barcelona. Manchester United were the winners, beating Barcelona 3–0 to gain their fifth trophy in the competition, thus becoming the first team under the UEFA Champions League banner to secure back-to-back titles and the first in European Cup history since AC Milan in 1990. As winners, Manchester United earned the right to play against the winners of the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League, Sevilla, in the 2015 UEFA Super Cup. They also qualified to enter the semi-finals of the 2015 FIFA Club World Cup as the UEFA representative. Venue The Olympiastadion was announced as the venue for the final at the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in London on 23 May 2013. This was the first European Cup/Champions League final hosted in Berlin. The current Olympiastadion was built for the 1936 Summer Olympics in the western part of the city and formed the southern part of the Reichssportfeld (today Olympiapark Berlin). During the Second World War, the area suffered little damage. After the war, Allied military occupation used the northern part of the Reichssportfeld as its headquarters until 1949. Since 1985, the stadium has hosted the finals of both the DFB-Pokal and its female equivalent. The Olympiastadion hosts the Internationales Stadionfest, which was an IAAF Golden League event from 1998 to 2009. The stadium hosted the 2009 World Championships in Athletics where Usain Bolt broke the 100 metres and 200 metres world records. Aside from its use as an Olympic stadium, the Olympiastadion has a strong footballing tradition. Historically, it has been the home ground of Hertha BSC since 1963. It was also used for three matches at the 1974 FIFA World Cup. It was renovated ahead of the 2006 FIFA World Cup, at which it hosted six matches, including the final. Background This was the eighth European Cup/UEFA Champions League final for Barcelona and seventh for Manchester United. United won four of their previous finals (1968, 1999, 2008, 2014) and lost two, both to Barcelona (2009, 2011), while Barcelona won four of their previous finals (1992, 2006, 2009, 2011) and lost three (1961, 1986, 1994). Barcelona also played in six Cup Winners' Cup finals (winning in 1979, 1982, 1989, 1997, and losing in 1969, 1991), while United also played in one Cup Winners' Cup final (winning in 1991) which was against Barcelona. The two teams had previously played eleven times in UEFA club competitions, in two Champions finals and one Cup Winners' Cup final.. In their previous UEFA club competition meetings, Barcelona won the 2011 Champions League final 3–1, and the 2009 final 2–0. United won 1–0 on aggregate in the 2007–08 Champions League semi-finals, winning 1–0 at Old Trafford. Prior to this they met in the group stage of the 1998–99 Champions League both games ended 3–3. They also met in the 1994–95 Champions League group stage, Barcelona won 4–0 at the Nou Camp and it ended 2–2 at Old Trafford. In the Cup Winners' Cup they have met three times in the 1991 final with United winning 2–1, they also met in the 1983–84 quarter-finals United won 3–2 on aggregate, United winning 3–0 at Old Traford with Barcelona winning 2–0 at the Nou Camp. Barcelona entered the final capable of completing the treble, they were crowned champions of the 2014–15 La Liga on 17 May, and won the 2015 Copa del Rey Final thirteen days later. Barcelona had previously won the treble in 2008–09. United entered the match which the possibilty of becoming only the second club in history to complete the septuple (seven trophies) it was twice achieved in 1921–22 and 1961–62 by Northern Irish side Linfield. Road to the final Note: In all results below, the score of the finalist is given first (H: home; A: away). | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;background:rgb(193,224,255);"|Final standings | colspan="4" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;" valign="top"|'Group F winner' |- style="background:rgb(193,224,255);" | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Opponent | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Agg. | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|1st leg | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2nd leg | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Knockout phase | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Opponent | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Agg. | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|1st leg | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2nd leg |- | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Monaco | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|7–0 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|3–0 (H) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|4–0 (A) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;background:rgb(193,224,255);"|Round of 16 | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Manchester City | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|3–1 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–1 (A) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|1–0 (H) |- | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Juventus | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|5–2 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–2 (A) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|3–0 (H) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;background:rgb(193,224,255);"|Quarter-finals | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Paris Saint-Germain | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|5–1 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|3–1 (A) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–0 (H) |- | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Real Madrid | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|4–1 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–0 (H) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–1 (A) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;background:rgb(193,224,255);"|Semi-finals | align="left" style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|Bayern Munich | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|5–3 | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|3–0 (H) | style="padding-right:0.4em;padding-left:0.4em;"|2–3 (A) |} Match